comfort night
by masarim
Summary: —hanya sebuah malam yang nyaman untuk keduanya, di mana Orihime mempercayakan masa depan, dan Ichigo memberikan kenyataan. [Ichihime. special for #team.ichihime]


**comfort night**

 **Original from** ( c ) **titekubo-** ** _sensei_**

 **I dont get any profits**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum-sebelumnya, tak pernah ia rasakan akan seberat ini.

Pintu kamarnya sendiri, yang setiap hari terbuka dan tertutup bak seketeng berpilar raksasa menjulang tinggi terasa begitu berat untuk disentuh. Dia berada di luar, berdiri dengan jarak tak sampai sepanjang penggaris anak sekolahan—begitu dekat. Ia menghela napas sekali sebagai ritual awal memasuki lawang tersebut, setitik air membasahi lantai, bulir-bulir air yang membasahi surai jingga miliknya ikut mengantri turun pertanda merasa gugup jua.

Langkah bak dispersi, memutar knop pintu dengan keberanian yang dibuat-buat. Seharusnya tidak boleh sampai seperti ini, rasa gugup dan takut hanya akan menghancurkan malam indah mereka.

Saat pintu dibuka, sesosok jelita itu tertawan pandang pada dirinya. Rambut yang telah digerai dan pakaian pengantin yang telah diganti dengan pakaian imut dan seksi berwarna merah jambu—kalau tidak salah pelayan toko itu bilang namanya _lingerie_?

Pipinya bersemu merah, salah satu jemari memainkan rambutnya dengan gugup. Ia hanya memberi salam berupa anggukan dan lekukan senyum yang menawan. Bahkan gadisnya sama gugup dengan dirinya, ia tidak tau harus bilang apa, tapi dia tak berani bilang jika Orihime sangat cantik di malam itu.

"Su-sudah selesai?"

Satu pertanyaan perdana selepas acara resepsi yang melelahkan batin dan fisik. Iris kelabu itu menatap gelisah, sesekali menoleh sembarang, seperti mencari secuil noktah untuk kabur dalam situasi yang teramat kekok, bahkan Ichigo dapat mendengar jarum jam yang berputar di dinding kamar.

Ia balas mengangguk, pertanyaan tadi tak lebih dari sekadar angin lalu. Ia baru saja mandi, melepas lelah lewat air yang merendam diri. Pria itu telah berpikir cukup lama di dalam bak, apakah malam ini adalah malam yang terbaik untuk melakukannya bersama Orihime, "Ayah, Karin, dan Yuzu sudah pergi. Hanya ada kita berdua di sini."

Genggaman tangan Ichigo menguat, meski jauh, ia mampu merasakan keterkejutan dari debaran jantung Orihime. Iris sewarna madu itu menangkap refleks kecil dari Orihime berupa napas tercekat dan iris yang melebar. Ketiga anggota keluarganya telah pergi menginap ke tempat lain, meski mereka bilang menginap di rumah saudara ayah untuk menghabiskan ayam kalkun saus madu, nyatanya sang ayah bebal itu mengedip dan memberi acungan jempol padanya sebelum berangkat.

Sekarang bagaimana memulai ini?

Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengungkap di awal, bahkan meminang Orihime butuh keberanian tiada tanding. Dia hampir kehabisan stok nyawa saat memasangkan cincin wanita itu tepat di jari manisnya, dan hampir botak kalau mengingat betapa memalukan saat ia menyentuh bibir sewarna gulali manis itu 'tuk pertama kalinya.

Ia mematikan lampu kamar, cahaya rembulan sudah terlalu terang untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan Orihime kini. Sayup-sayup dirinya yang manis itu menunduk bisu, bibir mengulum tanda tak mampu mengungkap. Kaki jenjangnya tergerak, menarik setidaknya atensi Ichigo untuk menatap. Mulus, tiada celah.

Gerakan-gerakan selanjutnya terlampau memanas. Dia tau Orihime sangat gelisah, gestur tentu sudah mewakili semua itu. Ia menyiah helai jingga tuanya ke belakang telinga, satu tangannya kadang meremas seprei, dan kadang jemari kakinya menginjak-injak lantai tak karuan. Apakah itu artinya, kegelisahan Orihime berbanding lurus dengan kegagalan di malam pertama?

Selembar handuk yang melingkar di lehernya ia tarik, menaruh sembarang di meja belajar yang penuh dengan tumpukan lembar laporan dokter. Bokongnya ia dudukan begitu saja di atas kasur miliknya, bersebelahan dengan Orihime yang sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya menjauh.

Ia menghela napas sembari membuat paradigma mengenai sikap defensif gadisnya di malam itu, "Kau gugup, atau semacamnya? Atau ... kau tak mau melakukannya malam ini? Tolong jangan terlalu lama dijawab, aku butuh kepastian sekarang juga."

Orihime meneguk ludah, dia tegas seperti biasa, bahkan disaat-saat ia berpikir lelaki ini melunak di hadapannya. Iris kelabunya mencuri waktu untuk bertemu dengan iris madu di samping ... kiat tatapan keduanya bertabrakan.

Orihime kehilangan kata, mulutnya sekonyong-konyong mengatup bak patung manekin. Debaran di jantung seolah dikuasai oleh lelaki ini, yang mengendalikan cukup dengan sebuah tatapan penuh tanya.

Sebuah tangan kokoh melenggang masuk menelusuri jari-jemarinya, begitu hangat dan merasuk ke dada. Tangan Ichigo terasa nyaman dalam dekapan, dia mendapatkan hadiah itu tanpa berlarut dalam sebuah retorika, "Aku ... " susah, lidahnya sekeras berlian, "Aku ... gugup. Tapi, aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersama dengan Ichi- _kun_."

Seperti ombak yang menghantam karang, hati Ichigo luluh seketika mendengar jawaban lemah dari sang gadis. Ribuan mil ia lalui untuk mendengar itu, dan jawaban yang ia dapatkan membuat dadanya menghangat seperti fajar di pagi hari, "Itu ... hal yang wajar."

Ichigo meraih pipi sang kasih, jari-jemari bertualang menelusuri surai jingga halus dan berhenti pada titik tertentu. Keduanya saling tatap, penuh candu yang tiada kira jumlahnya, "Aku akan membuatmu merasa nyaman, Orihime."

Lewat satu sentuhan perdana pada bibir sekenyal puding cokelat itu segalanya dimulai. Tangan-tangan yang lain saling berkait, tak mau melepas dan memilih kabur pada peraduan terakhir. Entah bagaimana mereka melakukannya, tau-tau sehelai benang tak lagi membungkus tubuh kedua insan itu. Keduanya menukar rindu lewat sentuhan, menukar asa pada desis-desis yang terdengar. Satu gerakan menimbulkan jerit candu manis, hingga pada suatu masa di mana keduanya berusaha memanggil nama satu sama lain.

Tatapan Orihime melunak, seolah mempercayakan masa depan pada pundak sekokoh baja itu. Ichigo menukar masa depan itu dengan harapan dan kenyataan, meyakinkan sekali lagi bahwa dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi wanita yang amat dicintainya itu.

Ichigo membuktikan kata-katanya, mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan untuk membuat Orihime merasa nyaman berada di bawah dirinya untuk interval waktu yang tak dapat ditentukan. Entah sampai kapan irama pergerakan ini berakhir, tidak ada satupun diantara kedua insan itu yang memilih untuk mengalah terlebih dahulu.

Tidak masalah, toh malam ini hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidup.

 **the end.**

 **.**

I hope you guys, enjoy with this one ;;; omg, this is fluffy or not? orz

Ichihime is **canon,** this is present for team ichihime that can survives for fifteen years!


End file.
